User talk:James-001
?? Imperial Admiral Vysar Tar 'Xztanee sat on the bridge of the Nautilus, giving orders to the men and women of the UNSC ship that Major Jones had left him. The Major had a feeling that Kyle-100 would be easily bored, fighting a ground battle. He would call it a "cake walk." So Jones left Vysar orders to let a soldier named Kyle-100 to take a covert squad of elites and ODST's and board a brute ship, the Oversight using a phantom. Major Jones, along with Sergeant Major Chavez would lead the ground assault with the rest of the elites and ODST's. ---- "Spartan!," Ding said. "Sir," Kyle replied. "You ready for this?" "Sir yes sir!," Kyle said "Good, well, I have good news and bad news for you. Which one do you want to hear first son?" "Sir?" Kyle said confused, "Is this some kind of test?" Ding was trying to teach this young spartan that not every situation had orders and in the field, he would have to make choices like this simple one without hesitation. The only thing hesitation gets is people killed. "You will not be going on the ground for the fight..." Ding said. "But sir, I-- A simple glare from Ding silenced him before he could protest. "You will lead a special covert task force and board a Jiralhanae ship. You will procede to destroy the ship from the inside out. Your group will consist of ODST's of your choosing and...elites." Ding leaned closer and whispered, "Between you and me, the elites have their uses, but if one so much as spits in your direction...well, use your imagination. You shoot at whatever shoots at you. Now, you will report to the medical wing for an augmentation to your neural interface and them be given an A.I. for use on the enemy ship." "Dismissed," Ding said. "Sir," Kyle saluted, spun on his heel and walked toward the medical wing. ---- "Looks like it's up to me and you again Sergeant Major," "Yes sir," Ding replied. "We're going in hot and heavy so pack as many weapons as you can inside that HEV. I sent Spartan-100 off to board a ship. So, you and I are going to lead the ground assault. Also, we might see Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IV there. His HEV was rumored to have landed...off of the planned trajectory. Ding thought to himself: "Geez, its been a while since I've seen Hank, not since the ORION Project..." "--Terrain is sketchy down there, but the bulk of our squad will most likely land near the forest." Jones said. "We will have elite and some grunt allies. The elites will have translators so don't be afraid to order them into the line of fire, if you know what I mean." "Yes sir, I think I get the picture" Ding replied. "Good, let's get down there before all the fun is gone. The two of them, along with about 100 ODST's and about the same number of elites secured themselves into the drop pods. It was time to jump. Ding inserted a disk into the drive of the HEV and loud "flip" music played through the speakers. I was time for him to do what he had been trained to do. Two things are certain, the Brutes won't know what him 'em, and things are going to start dying real quick. "Company ready to disengage" Jones said to Vysar. "Very well human, I will deal with these brutes up here" Vysar said. The HEV and covenant drop pods disengaged and went plummiting toward Coral, uncertainty and doubt crept into Ding's mind, but he quickly banished these thoughts to the far reaches of his mind. Landing is 3...2...1. ---- TBC...A.I. for Kyle? ---- Kyle looked down the ranks of his covenant-human task force. A motley crew to say the least. The Imperial Admiral had been very gracious in giving him a force of 5 Special Ops Elites, which were experience warriors, battle tested and ruthlessly efficient killers of UNSC personel for decades, now under his command. On the other side were a group of also 5 ODST's, ones that he had personally observed in combat. They could do this. But could he. Kyle found himself questioning his leadership abilities. He caught glares and whispers from elites who could barely stand to see the sight of a Spartan in that olive drab armour without raising their pistols and shooting him. No, Kyle had to lead by example, follow the example the Master Chief had left. He could do this, he was ready. "Alright, everybody, on the boat. We got brutes to kill," Kyle said. "Yes sir," the ODST's replied. The Spec. Ops. elites said nothing but followed his instructions. RE:RP? I would certainly enjoy intertwining Sergeant Major Ding and Master Gunnery Sergeant Wimbleton's story, if only for a short time. As for your questions. #Aleph Team seems to have encountered a group of Elites, who are very confused. However, Aleph Team has been ordered taken out by the UNSC. Separatists don't know this, but the UNSC does. I don't know if I'm going to have Hank working for or against yet. #I haven't decided yet, but we dropped to the surface of Coral at a place I dubbed Target Area Vodka. The base is probably within a few kilometers. #Not that I know of. Aleph Team is hostile to UNSC and Loyalists, though I don't know about Separatists. However, Nova Team (RR's Spartan Group) may be working with the Loyalists if they are there. #None that I know of. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:56, 1 April 2007 (UTC) That would make sense. Hank lands at 1507 and enters battle at 1523. He is probably found at 1528 (a guess). As such, if you land at 1513, you have fifteen minutes before you find Hank, which is plenty of time to make the two stories come together. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:03, 2 April 2007 (UTC) I had break...a week or so ago. Still in high school. Good luck with your exam. If you'd like, I could try to write something up for Ding Chavez, perhaps even Kyle, then email it to you (you can briefly read it, make sure it sounds nifty, then email me back with any corrections or a go signal), and then I'll post it for you. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:15, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Actually, I think Donut may be AFK. I don't know for sure. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:34, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Halo: Desert Blossom I'm doing a story about a group of six Spartan-Is during their training on Arizona III. Hank J Wimbleton IV is one of them, and I think I'll throw AJ Johnson and Frank Mendez in there. However, I was wondering if you wanted Ding Chavez to be included as well (would explain how Hank and Ding know eachother). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 00:15, 2 April 2007 (UTC) I'll probably keep you updated so that you can correct any behavior issues (since you are the one who knows how Ding would behave). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 04:31, 2 April 2007 (UTC) First Encounter and Finals Good to hear that others will be around as well. However, technically, while I still check it every other day or so, I must admit that when Hank is enveloped in gold light, he is teleported out of system, and likely won't be returning for the remainder of the RP. Good luck on your finals! :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:23, 12 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go -Monitor of Installation-07 7:37 PM, May 17th, 2007 Kyle-100 and Team Wakisashi Hi there, James-001. In Halo:First Encounter, your Spartan, Kyle-100 is about to board a ship named Oversight, right? If that's the case, it would be cool if Kyle and Team Wakisashi met on the ship, don't you think? If you're interested, contact me. If you're not interested, let me know. See ya, Matt-256 22:45, 14 july 2007 (UTC) Invitation CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:19, 30 August 2007 (UTC)